


Compliant

by Jpat82



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jpat82/pseuds/Jpat82





	Compliant

   You took a deep breath walking through metal corridors, the over head lights were far and few in between. The man in front of you was wearing jet black, and held a large heavy assault rifle. You followed him at ease with yourself, you had been through this more then once. Always after he came back from a mission, especially ones where he had been gone for far to long. He would become unresponsive to the handlers, violent, unsure. You were his calming tool, something they imprinted on him shortly after each wiping.   
     The man with the rifle stopped in front of the scratched up and dented metal door, the edges of the door bent and marred by a crushing grip. He unlocked it and stepped back holding the rifle at knee height, you stepped up to the door this time and didn't hesitate to open it and step inside.   
     They room was barely illuminated, long shadows engulfed the walls. The floor was dirty, a mix of blood, sweat, and dirt. You could smell the fresh gunpowder that hung in the air mixing with the canopy of scents. The door closed with a metal scraping sound and you heard the audible click of the lock being engaged, leaving you alone in the room with him.   
     He was the worlds most highly trained assassin, and as he stepped out of the shadows, his black tactical suit and intense stare made him look more so. You should of been more scared then you were but you had trained with him on this under the watchful eye of the handlers. He continued his heavy steps up to you, power rolling off of him like a tide. You braved yourself as he neared, his metal arm shooting out grasping you by your throat.   
    His finger tips gripped tight as he pushed you back, your feet back petaling until your back was against the wall. He didn't stop his movement till his body was pressed against yours, towering you. Cold blue eyes baring down on you, his hot breathing fanning out over your face. The smell of gunpowder was thick on him, you looked up meeting his eye contact.   
    "Strip." You told him harshly, his brows furrowed a bit but he did as you told him.   
     He unzipped the jacket, allowing it to fall to the floor behind him before pulling his shirt of his head. Sweat covered his toned bare chest as he undid his pants, allowing them to fall down around his ankles. He stepped out of them before kneeling to untie his boots, pulling them off. He stood back up, completely naked, his dark chocolate hair cascading in front of his face.   
     There was only reason you commanded him to strip, and it was so you knew he didn't have any weapons, having had learned better after the first time.   
     "You did good work today." You stated, his sky eyes narrowed at you, his lips pressing tightly together. He walked away from you, every muscle flexing as he moved. "You're making the world a better place."   
     He growled in response, whipping his head back at you. He strode back to you grasping your shirt and slamming you face first into the wall behind you. His entire body was pressed against your back, his metal hand gliding across your back and he let go of your top. You felt the material tighten for a brief moment before it ripped down the back. You closed your eyes, the warmth of his fleshed hand ran down your spine. Another low deep growl came from behind you as you felt the tips of his fingers hook into the waist band of the cotton pants you were currently wearing.   
     In one quick movement the fabric ripped at the seem, falling open on either side of your bare ass. Cold air enveloped your newly exposed skin, but not for long as he pressed his body against yours. The heat of his skin felt welcomed in contrast with how cold the room was. His arm slid back in front of you and he wrapped his cold hand around your neck. His ragged breath on your shoulder, both you stood still, your pants slowly falling from your hips exposing more of your naked body underneath.   
     You knew what was happening, he was at war with himself, he was always at war with himself after being gone to long. You were there to remind him, to draw more of the Asset back out so he would be compliant enough for the wiping process. You reached up and grasped at the hand wrapped around your throat and tried to pull it off, trying to get him to fight you on this.   
     He reacted, spinning you and slamming your back against the harsh metal wall, the movement cause the cotton fabric to pool at your feet. His haunting eyes bore into you as he tighten his grip on your soft neck, slowly he brought his fleshed hand up the outside of your leg. Warmth began to pool in your lower regions, knowing what was next. His hand slipped in front between your bodies and he forced you to part your legs. You closed your eyes as you felt him swipe his fingers on the outside of your folds before pushing two of his fingers into you.   
     He pumped them in and out at a harsh pace, pain slowly turned to pleasure as he went. You reached out, grasping ahold of him as wetness seeped down your legs, coating his hand. He let go of your neck, and removed his fingers from your core. Swiftly he lifted you and pinned you against the walls as your legs wrapped around him. The head of his cock brushing against your opening. He pulled you down on him swiftly, impaling you instantly.   
You gasped out, your core clenching around his girth, he didn't wait before he started to snap his hips into you. Fucking you hard into the wall, the metal rivets from it biting into your back adding to the scars that already littered you. He grunted into your ear as you felt the head of cocky drag against your walls, suddenly he pulled out and you almost whimpered at the loss of him.   
    The Soldier drop you back to your feet and forced you to the bed that was shrouded in darkness. He pushed you onto your hands and knee onto the thin mattress before climbing up behind you. In a swift thrusting he entered you for a second time, gripping your hip with left hand. He held you in place as he pounded into you, a groan escaping him. He reached around your body and gripped your neck again, pulling you upright, his hips still snapping into you.   
    You could feel yourself building and you reached down your own body, finding your clit to help you over the edge. It didn't take you much longer as he tighten his grip on your throat and you felt the dam bursting sending a wave of pleasure through your body. Your walls clenching around the Soldier before you felt his rhythm falter and his cock throb, spilling himself inside you.   
-  
     "So, y/n, what was it that you did while you were imprisoned with Hydra?" Captain Rogers asked as you sat in the blank metal room two years later.   
     "I..I.." You stuttered, feeling ashamed for allowing them to use you the way they had. You had two choices, be compliant or die.  
    "You're safe now." He sighed, sitting on the corner of the table.


End file.
